That's What Sisters Are For
by xxxKeannzzxxx
Summary: Good times and bad times, I'm always here for you sis. One-shot!


_**Dedicated to my big sister, KimmyG15…**_

Here I stood in front of a tall mahogany door, I fiddled with my thumbs as I decide if I should go in or not. A slow & nostalgic melody played along with a sweet voice from the inside of the room. I pushed one of my peach colored strands and tucked it behind my ear. I turned the door knob slowly and pushed the door quietly as I peeked in _her _room.

"_This is our song, come sing along~"_

She continued to sing without a care in the world with her eyes closed and she smiles as she sings, pouring everything she had felt. There she sat on the middle of her bed with a guitar on her lap that was being continually strummed chord by chord, line by line. Her sweet voice continued to ring in my head with every verse & chorus she sang, oh what I'd give to hear her sing some more.

"Ruby? Hey sis, didn't see you there. Please, Come in." she greeted happily

I nodded shyly as I stepped into her room and shut the door behind me. I sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the score sheets piled up next to her along with a paper filled with erasures and writings.

"So, do you need something?" She asked as she settled the guitar beside her

"Well, Splendid just came by to remind you about the dance troupe thingy." I said as I scratched my head

"Oh shucks! That reminds me I have to practice for later!" she panicked as she stripped off her dress

I covered my eyes and blushed to avoid seeing her dress up. I heard shuffling of clothes and heavy steps around the room during the process.

"Ruby, the coast is clear now." She giggled as she took my hands away from my eyes

I opened my eyes to see her in camo pants with a black belt strapped around, black boots, and a black tank top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail leaving her bangs in front of her glowing face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked

"I forgot to tell you, we're performing later in school." she said and ruffled my hair "Want to come and watch?"

"Sure, so that's why you've been up all night?" I asked as I remember the songs that played inside her room

"Exactly, I've been mixing the songs for our performance. And finally got it right, oh yeah baby! Woo!" She cheered raising a fist up in the air

I laughed at her hyper-activeness as she did random dance moves around the room. She took a cd under her pillow and went out her room in a rush.

"Ruby! You coming down or what?" she yelled from downstairs

I sprinted out of the room and went downstairs to the living room. She quickly pulled me by the arm and settled me on the couch as she placed the cd in the sound system. By then a rough beat played and she started to bust a move. My jaws dropped at every pop & lock she pulled on, fast moves, and a whole lot stunning moves.

"Hey Ruby? Ruby?"

I was snapped out of my daze to see Flaky waving her hand in front of my face. Then I shook it off.

"What songs were in there?" I asked

"Hmm… Phut Punani, Act Out, Booty Work, Moves Like Jagger, Boom Boom Pow and Mr. Saxobeat. Why?"

"Wow, nice moves there though. Care to teach me sometime?" I asked as I grinned

"Sure, but I thought you wanted me to teach you Happy Synthesizer first?"

"Right! That one first! I like that better! Could you perform it for me?"

With a happy smile, she accepted my request. I don't have any idea what this song has effect on her, but whatever it is, it makes her unbelievably happy.

_**~After the Performance in School~**_

_7:42 p.m._

"That was awesome!" Splendid yelled as he put an arm around Flaky and started to ruffle her hair

"You guys were great!" I cheered and high fived Splendid, Lifty, Shifty and Petunia

They were all jumping with joy and yelling oh yeah's and wohoo's in the air. I watched my big sister smile with glee. I glanced at my watch, it was already time to get home and talk to a friend.

"Yo Flaky! Dibs on the laptop!" Sapphire yelled as she sprinted away from us

"Oh hell no! I'm using it first!" Flaky yelled as she ran behind Sapphire

I laughed as I ran behind those two. Sapphire is our cousin from our father's side of the family. She is like a best friend or sister you could ever wish for, Flaky and Sapphire are like twins or best friends. Although Flaky is a bit older by 2 years ahead of Sapphire, so I'm the youngest in the trio.

"Your sister is really something, huh?" Splendid said as he crossed his arms and winked at me

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Oh geez, Ruby, I was just kidding." He said as he chuckled

"Oh, You better be, playboy." I said as I punched his arm, but he didn't even flinch

Splendid had always been her best friend, but I feel uncomfortable when she is with him, after all, he is a playboy. But I know her type for boys, and playboys weren't one of her list. I wonder about the guy she's been talking to.

_**~Home~**_

_8:12 p.m._

"Sapphire! I want to use the laptop!" Flaky whined

"No! I called dibs on it first!" Sapphire yelled

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the voices of my two favorite people in the world, I entered Flaky's room to see the problem finally resolved, Sapphire was using the laptop on the bed while Flaky was using the iPad as she sat near the window that had a soft platform near it. She was smiling wait- is that a blush?!

"What's up guys?" I said

"The Wanted is having a concert here soon, you guys wanna come?" Sapphire said as she browsed the laptop

"Cool, I'd like to, how about you sis?" I asked as I sat on the bed

"Yeah sure~" she sang sweetly

"So problem resolved guys?" I giggled

"Yeah, I handed the laptop over to her since I remembered I can use the iPad." Flaky said as she typed on the screen of the iPad

"Haha, yeah, Oh dude!" Sapphire said

"What?" We said in unison

Sapphire paused and grinned at me. She leaned into my ear and whispered:

"She's talking to him again isn't she?" she whispered

I smirked and nodded slowly as we turned our attention to Flaky who was using the iPad, smiling as if she was having the time of her life.

"Well, I'll go use downstairs, if you'd excuse me, ladies~" Sapphire said as she carried the laptop with her

Sapphire had left the room and left me alone with the silent Flaky sitting near the window. She'd always liked the starry view, sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she'd just stare out of nowhere and get lost in her thoughts. I hear her chiming giggles all throughout the moment.

I went out the room to leave her alone, oh sis, have fun.

_10:43 p.m._

I went in the room again but this time I brought her coffee, hot and warm, just the way she likes it. I see she had put down the iPad and she is looking out the window so longingly. Sis, could you tell me what you're missing? What are you looking for? Is it him sis?

"Have a coffee, sis." I said as I handed her a cup of coffee "Everything okay, sis?"

She paused as she took a sip and smiled weakly at me.

"Yes, don't worry, Ruby."

"C-could you tell me." I stuttered as I sat beside her

Her eyes turned to me, wide eyed and serious, looking for an answer why I'm asking her this.

"Tell you what?"

"What you see in him…I'd like to know…"

She looked away and a small smile tugged her lips, she settled the warm coffee beside the table and exhaled heavily. Her dark brown eyes, so calm, so gentle… But why do I see pain & hurt beyond that?

"Flippy is just something… I can't say it but it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't describe it… sis, I-I… I don't know… really, I don't."

She paused and wrapped her arms around herself in comfort.

"This is a first for me."

A first?! You've had a boyfriend before, but why do you say it's a first for you?! Didn't you experience this before with Splendont?

"Why?"

"It's because I never really feel like this. So, it's a first." She smiled warmly but kind of sad

No words were needed right now. I understand now. What she sees in him is special that I'll never see, only she could see. I'm too young for my age to find out, but hopefully in the future I'll feel the same way. I hugged her petite waist and buried my head on her chest, listening to her steady heart beats.

"Thanks for the comfort, sis." She says

"No problem, sis. This is what sisters are for." I mumbled and kissed her cheek

She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair gently. I love you sis, always have. Best sister for life, remember? I'll be there for you every step of the way just like what you do for me.

_**~END~**_

* * *

_Hello guys! What's up?! :D My name is Kiana and I' am the sister of KimmyG15. ^^ This is dedicated to you, sis. Love ya! For the rest of you all who have younger sisters and big sisters, this is also for you to help you guys keep the love you have. ;3_

_To my big sis: Mahal na mahal kita Ate Kim! :*_

_Review! _

_-Keanz xoxo_


End file.
